The Flames of an Eclipse
by PhoenixFlamesParrotChocolate
Summary: A full Eclipse is on the way and Canterlot High has never been in higher spirits! But what happens when Crayola Skies lands herself at Canterlot High by mistake, getting confused about the differences between home school behaviors. But when Crayola meets Honey and Faye, everything is seen in a renewed light!
1. The Archway

**A/N **

Hi guys! Been a while since I've posted anything. This is and MLP EQG AU. Honey and Faye are based on Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in case you haven't noticed. Hope you like it!

**Crayola Skies walked barefoot through the lush green grass of the Whistling Wood. She closed her eyes and listened intently to the peaceful, bubbling waterfall nearby. Crayola was almost forced to giggle softly when another nocturnal butterfly landed gently of her middle finger, tickling her. She breathed in the highly polluted scent of smoke 'Wait a second, SMOKE!?' shrieked Crayola who was suddenly feeling uneasy, and a little frightened. Crayola's breathing suddenly became shallow and quick. She felt her heart beating a million miles per hour against her chest.**

**She knew where the smoke was coming from… Crayola had never really seen fire, but she had read about it in plenty of books about these mythical creatures called humans.**

**Crayola ran in a panic in the opposite direction of where the smoke was coming from, but she seemed to be being held back by the wind.**

**Crayola yet again screamed and futilely fought against the wind, when she saw a bright ribbon of blue light streaming around her. It wasn't the wind, they were blue pixies!**

**Crayola soon found herself been taken into the Dark Forest. As she swept past the pine trees, the cry of of hungry wolves rung in her ears, like an omen of death.**

**"Oh please! If you're going to take me anywhere, get me out of HERE!" cried Crayola.**

**Crayola learnt just to shut her eyes and pray that these pesky pixies wouldn't be the cause of her death.**

**Crayola made one, last pointless attempt to break free of the pixies, before she found herself falling down… and down… and -**

**THUD**

**Crayola slowing opened her eyes. A butterfly was fluttering innocently on her nose as she lay, but she wasn't in the mood for airy-fairy butterflies, no, she was in fact bubbling with fury. She brought herself up off the ground and violently shook the tiny winged creature off of her.**

**"I don't believe it… They dropped me! THOSE VILE, DISGUSTING CREATURES!" shouted Crayola, her bubble of fury bursting into millions of tiny fragments**

**"YEAH SURE, YOU CAN TAKE MY HAND AND LEAD ME INTO THE INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS FOREST!" Crayola shouted sarcastically.**

**Crayola shouted, her voice hoarse, so it took a while before she noticed the huge arch of fire behind her. She had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop herself from shrieking. Crayola slowly backed away, the smell of smoke wafting into her nostrils. She realized that the entrance to the forest were her only surroundings her and the only way out was through the fiery archway.**

**"Oh, I'm going to die anyway!" whined Crayola, "Eaten by timber-wolves I expect…"**

**She took a deep breath, and took the leap of faith.**

**Before she had time to interpret what she'd just done, she found herself spinning rapidly in a rainbow collision of light and then - she passed out.**


	2. A Strange New World

A/N

I don't really have much to say so just read on!

**Crayola lay motionless, eyes shut, sprawled on the cold floor. She was in no haste to open her eyes, she felt like laying, forever.**

**Soon her senses came back to her, She heard two voices nearby.**

**"****Should we wake her?" came a soft, sweet voice**

**"****Dunno! Looks like she's been knocked out cold to me…" came the next voice, which was rather high pitched and energetic.**

**Crayola reluctantly opened her eyes. Two girls stood before her, worried expressions on their faces. One girl had wild, hot pink and wild hair and wore a short dress which altogether made her look like a crazy, fun-loving lunatic to be frank! The other girl looked like a polar opposite to the jumpy girl! She had pale pink, and wavy hair and wore a plain white singlet and a long, green skirt with 3 pink &amp; blue butterflies on it. She also looked rather shy.**

**Pain circulated through Crayola's body. She heard someone gasp, but before she could figure out which one it was, she was been dragged away by the poofy haired girl as fast as lightning!**

**When they finally halted, Crayola realized how sick she felt. The smell of food filled the new room, which seemed to be packed with people and tables.**

**"****Food is sure to help!" said Crayola, more to herself than to the other two girls.**

**The shy girl inquired anxiously**

**"****Oh goodness, are you okay?" Crayola didn't answer. Then the shy girl turned to her friend and said hastily**

**"****Pinkie Pie, get her some food and water from the canteen, stat!"**

**"****Okie dokie lokie!" **

**Only seconds later, Crayola found herself been treated to food and drink of which she'd never tasted before.**

**"****Where are we?" she asked sheepishly, feeling a little better now.**

**"****Oh, yeah, right. Sorry! We're at Canterlot High, one of the biggest schools in L.A and not to mention, the most dominant basketball team winners!" explained the bouncing girl enthusiastically.**

**"****That's right Pinkie Pie. So, are you an exchange student?" asked the second girl quietly**

**"****Um… Yeah." lied Crayola, she didn't even know what this meant!**

**The bouncy girl asked, reaching over the table**

**"****Hey Fluttershy, can you pass the sugar?"**

**Crayola felt uncomfortable sitting with these strangers, though she felt gratitude towards them for helping her. She made an attempt to engage in conversation.**

**"****Fluttershy- Pinkie Pie? A-Are they your names?" inquired Crayola**

**The girls just looked at each other and laughed**

**"****Of course not!" replied 'Pinkie Pie', giggling "They're just pretend names we came up for each other, for fun, you know?"**

**"****Yeah," begun 'Fluttershy', "My real name is Faye, and this is Honey." she said, smiling sweetly.**

**Crayola said (a little embarrassed after muddling up their names), **

**"****Oh… Oops! My name is Crayola. I'm from the Whistling Wood. Pretty dangerous living right next to the forest you see… My cousin got stolen by a -" Crayola abruptly cut herself off when she saw the suspicious expressions on the girls faces. "Wh- what did I say?"**

**Faye began in a fit of giggles "You never told us you were so funny! Imagine that, hey Honey?"**

**Honey joined in with the giggling "Yeah, 'The whistling Wood', you're so funny!" **

**Crayola felt her face burning with colour. If she was going to fit in in this place, she was going to have to pay attention to what was right and wrong.**

**Suddenly, an alarming noise filled the room. Crayola shrieked, but regretted it when everyone in the room turned her heads towards her. She sunk low in her chair so nobody could see her embarrassed face, and blocked her ears.**


	3. The First Lesson

**A/N**

**Lol. I guess you can tell where this story is going... She can't even cope with the loud speaker! Read on to see how she handles the many upcoming obstacles at CHS (Canterlot High School).**

**"****What was that?" asked Crayola**

**"****It was just an announcement!" exclaimed Honey, "Didn't your old school have those?"**

**"****Er.." Crayola begun, but Faye cut her off**

**"****We'd better get to class. Oh and, I'm sure Mrs. Korell will let you join in, besides, she's very nice." Crayola merely nodded and followed the girls into the classroom. Most of the class was already seated and the teacher stood in front of the kids.**

**Mrs. Korell was an elderly looking lady with glasses and her hair up in a tight bun. She had a kind looking face though it suddenly became passive when she saw Honey, Faye and Crayola.**

**"****Honey- Faye? You are 5 minutes late-" she stopped when she saw Crayola. Crayola felt her stomach give a nervous jolt. Had she done something wrong?"**

**"****Now dear, what's your name" asked Mrs Korell. Crayola answered**

**"****It's Crayola, Crayola Skies."**

**"****Are you new here- an exchange student perhaps?" Crayola felt the eyes of every student in the classroom on her. She was about to lie in front of all these kids,**

**"****Yeah, an exchange student."**

**"****Well dear, I'll ask you to take a seat beside Honey and Faye for now."**

**The lesson was fairly challenging, but Crayola managed to scribble down notes and put them into sentences. Crayola made her way out of the classroom and called out to Honey and Faye**

**"****See ya later guys! If I'm gonna stay, I'm gonna have to find a place to sleep!" the girls called back with a nod**

**"****Okay, we need to stay behind and ask Miss Korell something…" and Crayola left the room.**

**Crayola felt her stomach give a great lurch, she was hungry again. She knew she should have eaten more back at the Canteen!**

**She knew the canteen was too far away, so she needed to find the elves that make the food around here . Aand request them for food.**

**At one point in the hallway, Crayola saw a boy who must have been at least a couple of years older than her. She took the opportunity to ask for directions**

**"****Er… Excuse me?" the boy turned to her as she spoke "Can you tell me where the elf chefs are… I'm starved!" the boy looked at her curiously and said**

**"****Yeah, I would. If I knew what you were talking about!" as soon as the words left the tip of the boy's tongue, she felt herself blush a bright shade of pink. She knew she'd done something wrong again, but she wasn't so sure what it was.**

**"****Oh- um… Sorry." she muttered, embarrassed and continued with her search for a sleeping spot.**

**After several hours of futile searching, the school bell rang which apparently meant it was the end of the day. Faye and Honey were perched on the school entrance steps.**

**"****Honey, Faye!" Crayola exclaimed, glad to see some familiar faces.**

**"****Oh, you're here! We've been thinking that you should just stay at my place- all 3 of us!" announced Faye**

**"****Oh my gosh! SLUMBER PARTY AT FAYE'S PLACE!" yelled Honey excitedly, perhaps with a little too much volume. A couple of heads turned curiously**

**"****Um… Oopsies…?" muttered Honey. Crayola and Faye just laughed as they began to make their way out of the school grounds. **

**Crayola eventually asked**

**"****How are we going to get to your place, Faye?"**

**"****Oh, I usually take a bus or a tram or sometimes mum picks me up in her car." Crayola merely stared at Faye blankly. ****_What on earth were buses trams and cars _****Crayola thought to herself. Honey must have picked up the clueless expression on her face because she said with a smile**

**"****Don't you have those things?"Crayola shook her head "Really, not even a car?" Crayola shook her head again, this time more vigorously**

**"****Ah, no. We just use horses or… walk." said Crayola the two girls exchanged confused looks, their eyebrows raised.**

**"****Is it something I said…" muttered Crayola sadly, just loud enough so the girls couldn't hear.**


	4. The Sleepover

A/N

This chapter is actually quite interesting. You probably notice the Sunset Shimmer reference in Brittany Golsworth.

**It turned out that they got to Faye's place on a thing called a bus which was like a horse with wheels instead of legs and no face. As soon as they arrived, Crayola put her hunger to notice**

**"****Er… Faye, could we have some food?" asked Crayola feverishly **

**"****Sure! I think mum is cooking away as we speak…" said Faye cheerfully. Eventually it was time for bed. All three girls were supposed to sleep in Faye's room. Faye's room was medium sized square room with yellow walls and a pale pink roof. **

**"****This is so cool!" began Crayola "I wish my room was like- ARGH!" Crayola had just been attacked by a fluffy white bunny who looked as though it was smiling mischievously**

**"****Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" asked Faye with anxiety**

**"****Thanks, I'm fine" mumbled Crayola**

**"****I'm so sorry!" repeated Faye "Angel usually behaves himself!" Crayola glanced round the room again. The place was as crammed with critters as a pet shop! A couple of fish in a circular tank lingered in a corner. Birds sung happily on the window sill and few more bunnies were caged on the floor.**

**"****Wow. This is… er... nice" Crayola said awkwardly, lost for words. Faye said with a smile**

**"****You like my pets? I'm sorry but they tend to be a little jumpy at this time, they get so lonely while I'm at school!"**

**After only a couple of minutes, Honey and Faye were sleeping like babies! But Crayola lay wide awake, sprawled eagle on her bed-spread. She just couldn't even think of sleep, how could she after the events of today? But after a while, the comforting thought of home sent her off to sleep.**

**The vibrant rays of daybreak fell across Crayola and the blinding light woke her. Honey and Faye were already up and ready for school**

**"****Crayola! Good, you're awake. You'd better get ready for school! The bus leaves at 8:00!" said Honey in a rush, as though attempting to save time.**

**Crayola climbed out of her PJS and borrowed some of Faye's clothes**

**"****They don't fit me anymore, I'm too tall! You keep them…" it was a short blue skirt, runners, purple socks and a grey midriff top.**

**Crayola scoffed down brekkie and headed out for the bus alongside Honey and Faye.**

**Today was no better than yesterday as far as fitting in, but at least today Crayola wasn't wearing a violet strapless ankle length dress and barefeet. Faye said that she could stay at her place for as long as she liked.**

**It was at the end of a long and boring economics lesson when Crayola, Honey and Faye began to head off to the canteen for lunch. The three girls lined up to put fill up their lunch trays and dawdled through the endless queue. When Crayola was about 5 people away from getting her food, a bossy and mean voice sounded behind her**

**"****Hello-o!? Can't you see I was here?" the voice was coming from a tall girl with heavily applied mascara, large silver hoop earrings, a violet shirt and denim jeans with a gold belt. She also had a whole lot of goldish blonde, straightened hair that reached down to her waist. Crayola said feebly**

**"****Um… Actually, I think I was here…" Honey shouted angrily from somewhere in the line**

**"****LAY OFF, BRITTANY!" and with a flick of her hair, the mean girl said nothing more.**

**After they had filled their lunch trays and seated themselves, Crayola asked in a whisper**

**"****Who was that?" Honey replied, grinding her teeth**

**"****Brittany Golsworth. Oh and, no need to whisper, everyone at this school hates her- Well except for her retarded cronies." **

**"****You only need a tiny whiff of sense to figure out that she's gonna rule the school until we graduate." explained Faye wistfully.**

**"****Heesh… Remind me not to tick her off again…"**


	5. A Bright Idea

A/N

This is where it gets exciting...

**A couple of days later, Crayola had her first history lesson and, as usual, sat next to Honey and Faye. History was a particularly boring class and the teacher seemed always so busy droning on and on that he didn't even realise his students' lack of attention. When Crayola was on the verge of drifting off to sleep, Honey got out a thing called a phone, which seemed to be able to tell you whatever you want if you type it in the search bar**

**"****Hey! Guys, look! There's an eclipse tomorrow night!" sShe said excitedly, though in a hushed voice. Crayola leaned over, Faye to look at the screen**

**"****An eclipse? I have those at home! They're so rare!" said Crayola, glad to actually know something about this world for once.**

**"****Oooh! That'll be worth a look! I've seen an eclipse in person once!" said Faye (Not needing to whisper because her voice was already so quiet and shy).**

**"****OMG OMG OMG! I'VE GOT THE BEST IDEA!" shrieked Honey, rising from her chair. The whole class cast their eyes nervously over at the teacher, who was still scribbling away on the whiteboard.**

**Just as Honey sat down, the teacher turned towards the class.**

**"****Miss Fudge, detention, 5:00 tomorrow evening."**

**"****Nuggets!" said Honey quietly, banging her fist on the wooden desk.**

**When the trio walked out of the classroom, Crayola realised something**

**"****Tomorrow evening? But, isn't that when the eclipse starts?" asked Crayola. Honey replied sadly with a deep sigh**

**"****Yeah…" Faye said in disappointment**

**"****Aww. I thought we could all go together! You really should be more careful around-" her sentence was deafened by an ear piercing squeal**

**"****GUYS! I might just make it! It said that the eclipse starts at 7:30! But I'm not sure how long he'll keep me… I'll just have to keep on his good side and he won't keep me as long." explained Honey. Crayola had a question burning in her throat**

**"****Honey, what was the big idea that landed you in detention anyway?" asked Crayola with a smirk**

**"****Oh… I was going to say that we could host an eclipse party…" said Honey gloomily**

**"****Are you kidding? Thats an amazing idea!" exclaimed Crayola encouragingly.**

**"****Where could we do it?" questioned Faye**

**"****Well I was thinking we could do it outside in the park so we could see the eclipse." said Honey, her spirits clearly lifting judging by her voice.**

**"****Its settled then! Tomorrow at 7:00 at the park! I'll hand out flyers!" said Faye**

**"****I'll do the decorations and music. Crayola, you do the barbeque!"**

**"****Okay, see ya Honey! I'm still staying at Faye's place…"**

**The next day had a wave of excitement hidden in the air. Crayola had never been to a proper party.**

**When Crayola and Faye met Honey at school, Honey asked, struggling to catch her breath**

**"****I've already set up the decorations and the music and Ii've booked the tennis club room in case it rains- they're not using it today! How did the flyers and food go?**

**"****Good" Crayola and Faye chimed in unison**

**"****It turns out everyone wanted to come… unfortunately…" announced Faye Crayola replied, surprised at Faye**

**"****Isn't that good?"**

**"****I'm talking about Brittany Golsworth." Faye groaned, her voice losing its sweetness**

**"****Oh… Right. So… you're worried about detention, Honey?" began Crayola in a haste to change the subject**

**"****Not really. I've been in detention with him before (for the same reason) and all he did was make me do lines, 'I must not interrupt class!'" the girls broke into severe giggling fits on the way to Drama. **

**Crayola particularly was overwhelmed by the large quantity of homework they had been assigned in Drama. They had to do an essay on 'Musicals' and make up our own storyline for a musical in groups.**

**7:00 drew nearer and nearer and Crayola caught snips of students talking about their party**

**"****-What are you going to wear?**

**-Have you ever seen an eclipse?**

**-This'll be AWESOME!"**

**Crayola consulted her watch every few minutes:**

**3:00 ("Schools finished!") 4:00 ("Better get ready, see ya girls") 5:00 ("Honey's detention is now! See you at the park!) 6:00 (I'd better be quick, don't want to be setting up in the dark!**

**All these hours came and went and as early as 6:30, people were arriving. Eventually it was 7:00 and it seemed like everyone was there… except Honey. They seemed to have succeeded in making it an enjoyable party, but Crayola and Faye were too distracted about Faye's absence to celebrate or talk to the guests.**


	6. Problems at the Party

A/N

You'll be in for a shock by the end of this chapter!

**"****Well, that's the 30th party I've ever been to that was Honey's idea! I just hope everyone is enjoying it..." said Faye anxiously**

**"****Don't worry, they love it! I can tell. I wonder what's keeping Honey… Surely Mr Barker wouldn't keep her for this long?" said Crayola, hoping for reassurance.**

**"****Oh… I wouldn't count on that...Look! The eclipse is showing up!" Crayola gazed up at the deep blue sky which was blotched in glinting stars. Her eyes then fell upon the silvery moon which had an orangey-red auror surrounding it.**

**"****Wow! It's amazing… Best one I've ever seen!" Crayola said in utter amazement. **

**"****Isn't it? Wish I could've seen the start…" said a grumpy voice behind her that Crayola didn't recognise. An anonymous figure stood in the shadows behind her, which made made her jump in fright. It was only when the figure stepped into the light of the tennis club when Crayola recognised the figure**

**"****Honey? You're here! Talk about a dramatic entrance though…" said Crayola happily**

**"****Oh Honey! You really did score a 10 on the fright-o-meter, we couldn't see you in the dark!" exclaimed Faye dramatically.**

**"****So, how was Mr. Barker?" asked Crayola. Honey's happy face evolved into a grim-looking expression**

**"****Foul really. He had me scrub the whole locker hallway on floor 3, that's why I took so long."**

**Crayola asked**

**"****Is that the really long hallway I got lost in on Wednesday?" both girls nodded.**

**"****Worst detention I've ever had, honestly. He must have really been ticked off about something to make me do****_that_****! And at the end he****_made _****me have a shower, probably would've had one anyway mind you. It was disgusting!"**

**The girls laughed and played at the party. Honey drank about 50 litres of extra sugary cordial, but Crayola learnt that you couldn't really tell whether Honey was on a sugar high or not because she was always oddly hyper! The eclipse reached its strongest point and gradually faded away. Crayola was cooking a sausage for herself, when she tripped over a stump- into the fire! The last thing she heard were shrieks and yells from the surrounding people before everything went quiet and a whirling pool of blackness surrounded Crayola.**

**Crayola let out a gasp, her breathing getting very shallow, or maybe she wasn't breathing? Maybe she was dying? Was this the end? She started to cry, but did nothing to prevent the tears leaking down her face because she knew they would just keep coming. Crayola was scared beyond her dreams. "Wait, I'm crying, I'm feeling emotions and not to mention I'm talking… I must be alive!" but Crayola couldn't be sure of herself, but before she could sink any deeper into her troubled thoughts, she died.**


	7. Home Sweet Home

A/N

This story was actually originally a school assignment, but I thought i'd share it with you guys. For my school assignment, it wasn't in chapters and it wasn't meant to be to long, so this was the last chapter. However, if you guys let in more comments and let me know that your into it, I will continue the story.

**Crayola awoke with a start. She was laying on her stomach, grass sticking to the right side of her face. 'Here I am, heaven. How embarrassing, I died falling into a barbecue!' thought Crayola. She hauled herself up and examined her surroundings. She gasped, she was at home! She wasn't dead- or was she? - she didn't really know yet but the relief of been home was overwhelming.**

**Eventually, it all made sense! The night that Crayola was sent through the portal to Canterlot High, there was an eclipse, and she also came through an archway of fire! The same thing happened now, except she fell through the flames accidently. So it seemed that the portal only opened on an eclipse and it is activated by fire. Crayola needed to go back, say goodbye and explain everything. She turned around and unsurprisingly, the fieryfirey****archway crackled in front of her. She took a deep breath (knowing that portal-travelling was a nasty business) and stepped through the archway. Blinding ribbons of coloured light flashed before her, and she passed out, as usual.**

**Crayola quickly recovered from the knockout. She was in a fire pit, no doubt from the barbeque. She attempted to climb out, careful not to look silly, but she couldn't for some reason. Before she could figure out why, she was being launched into the air! She could see the party going on below. Crayola gave a terrified shriek and was suddenly beingen dropped by gravity. She screamed all the way through the journey to the ground. She surprisingly landed untouched and on two feet. Just when Crayola realised she was safe, she found herself being bombarded with questions. She ignored them all and fought through the sea of people in search for her friends. She finally found them. They were crying. Silent tears trickled downne Faye's gentle face, while Honey was throwing a dramatic tantrum on the floor. They clearly hadn't noticed what had just happened. Crayola walked up to them and smiled. It took a good five minutes before they noticed her, and as soon as they did, she was been strangled into a tight hug.**

**"****You're alive! You're alive!" sobbed Honey**

**"****Um… I was never actually dead…" and she explained the whole story as it was. When she was finished, she said**

**"****So you see, I really should go back home, even though Ii'll miss you guys heaps!" Honey started crying again, but Faye just looked incredibly sad**

**"****You will come back, won't you?" **

**"****Of course. See you next eclipse." said Crayola with a sad smile and she set off to the barbeque. Before she went jumping into flames, she was going to test it out. She put a finger in, holding her breath**

**"****OW!" she had been burnt! The portal had closed! Honey and Faye had followed her, as they were now standing beside her at her aid**

**"****Goodness, are you alright?" asked Faye**

**"****Oooh… you should put some ice on that!"**

**"****Well then," started Crayola "I guess I'm staying with you guys!"**


End file.
